


Spun with Love (Radiodust)

by Lovely_Angel456



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frenemies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Angel456/pseuds/Lovely_Angel456
Summary: When a threatening stranger shows up at the Happy Hotel, every other demon appears overwhelmed by fear... but all Angel Dust can do is stare. And this stranger, as frustratingly narcissistic as he is, can't help but stare back.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne & Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 107





	1. 'Radio Demon, who?’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger arrives at the hotel, and Angel Dust is curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to make a fanfiction for my favourite non-canon ship - Radiodust!!  
> Also, the first chapter goes along with the pilot, so the first chapter is kinda slow in terms of the story, but things start to pick up with the second chapter.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!  
> \- Lucy Angel

Angel Dust’s POV

“So, really; no free room?”

From across the front room of the hotel, a spider-like demon was leaning against one of the burgundy walls, suckling on the tip of a popsicle. Opposite to him, Vaggie, a demoness who was in a relationship with the owner of the hotel, named the Happy Hotel, was sat on one of the antique couches. Her only eye had narrowed as soon as she’d heard Angel Dust’s voice. Clearly, Vaggie was sick of him and his shenanigans, especially because his actions had now cost her girlfriend, the gleeful Princess of Hell, Charlie Magne, her chances of making her dream a reality.

Deep down, Angel Dust knew that he’d ruined everything for them. But he wasn’t one to admit when he was wrong.

“You’re unbelievable,” Vaggie grumbled.

Angel Dust wandered over and sat down beside her, then responded with a wink, “Unbelievably attractive.”

Muttering something in Spanish under her breath, Vaggie pressed her hand against her forehead as she tried to keep herself from strangling the other demon. Angel Dust figured Vaggie was only trying to control her temper so that Charlie wouldn’t have another thing to worry about. She was mature in that sense, but of course Angel Dust would never tell her that.

Shrugging, Angel Dust returned his focus to the popsicle.

“Hey, Vaggie?” Charlie’s voice called, oddly tinged with worry.

“What?” Vaggie replied, her tone drowned in annoyance thanks to Angel Dust.

Charlie leant into view, nervous sweat building on her face. “The Radio Demon is at the door!” she told her.

“What?!” Vaggie snapped in response, reanimating herself.

“Uh - who?” Angel Dust mumbled, removing the head of the melting treat from his mouth, then continued sucking on it a moment later, realising that he didn’t actually care.

“What should I do?” Charlie asked.

“Well, don’t let him in!” Vaggie stated the obvious.

For a moment, both Angel Dust and Vaggie believed that Charlie would listen to her girlfriend for once, but of course, she didn’t. Briefly, Angel Dust heard Charlie open the door for whoever the ‘Radio Demon’ was, then frowned as he heard the static yet charming voice coming from the doorway. Soon afterwards, Vaggie sprung from the couch to confront the new arrival. Sneaking his head around the corner, Angel Dust glanced at Vaggie as she had a go at the figure in red, then peered past her at the Radio Demon, who moved her spear away from his face with a finger without a hint of fear.

“Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here,” he tilted his head to the side as he became swarmed by scarlet symbols and glitches whilst his eyes turned into radio dials, “I would have done so already.” Both of the demonesses were taken by surprise for a second, and then he reverted to normal. “No! I’m here because I want to help!”

“Say what now?”

“Help! Hahaha! Hello? Is this thing on?” he chuckled, tapping on the microphone at the end of his cane. “Testing, testing!”

“Well, I heard you loud and clear!” the microphone responded.

_What a weirdo,_ Angel Dust thought, leaning back against the couch in disinterest while the couple continued to talk with the unannounced guest.

Primarily, the demon in red spoke with Charlie, so Vaggie eventually returned to Angel Dust’s side in a huff, folding her arms over her chest. As he was making a mockery of Charlie’s idea of redemption, Angel Dust frowned even more. Even though he tried his best not to show he cared about Charlie and Vaggie as much as he did, deep down, Angel Dust cared about them deeply. They were the only two demons who treated him like he wasn’t some lowlife whore, although he technically was. But Angel Dust needed the money, and it wasn’t like he could easily get out of the business with an overlord as his boss. Of course, Charlie and Vaggie weren’t aware that Angel Dust was still in contact with Valentino; no one was. When the Radio Demon then went on to hint at him and Vaggie being irredeemable, Angel Dust shrugged at Charlie, trying to get across the fact that even he’d started thinking inviting him inside the hotel was a terrible idea. Then again, Charlie hadn’t listened to Vaggie, so what chance was there that she would listen to him?

The Radio Demon then dragged Charlie away by her waist, making Angel Dust squint and peer at Vaggie beside him, noticing that she was discomforted by how much the deer-like demon was touching her girlfriend. He felt bad for her, so Angel Dust tried to take her mind off of it by redirecting her attention to himself.

“Uh, so… Uh. What’s the deal with Smiles over there?” Angel Dust asked her, waving a thumb in his direction.

“Wait. You’ve never heard of him before? You’ve been here longer than me!” she said, noticeably frustrated as Angel Dust simply shrugged. “The Radio Demon. One of the most powerful beings Hell has ever seen?”

He shrugged again. “Eh. Not big on politics.”

Rolling her eye with a grunt, Vaggie then went on to explain, “Decades ago, Alastor manifested in Hell, seemingly overnight. He began to topple overlords who have been dominant for centuries. That kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a mortal soul before. Then, he broadcast his carnage all throughout Hell, just so everyone could witness his ability. Sinners started calling him the ‘Radio Demon’ (as lazy as that is). Many have speculated what unimaginable force enabled him to rival our world's most ancient and destructive evils, but one thing's for sure: he's an unpredictable source of danger, a wicked spirit of mystery, and a violent monster of chaos, the likes of which we can't risk getting involved with, unless we want to end up erased!”

“Ya done?” Angel Dust then let out a wheezed laugh, having been watching the deer-like demon while she’d talked. “He

looks like a strawberry pimp!”

Vaggie hissed, “Well, I don’t trust him!”

“To be fair, do you trust any man? Any men? Men?” he questioned.

Ignorantly, Vaggie turned away and made her way over to Charlie, who was still talking to Alastor. Alastor walked away from the two while they talked, allowing Angel Dust to observe as he made his way over to the large family portrait of the royal family of Hell. For some reason, Angel Dust couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Alastor’s wide smile, his ruby eyes, entranced him. But then Angel Dust tore his eyes away the moment Alastor could feel his stare, as his smile thinned and he squinted contemplatively.

 _I wonder what this fuzzy freak is really here for?_ Angel Dust questioned in his head. _He seems to be fond of Charlie. I bet it has something to do with her._ He stood up and raised an eyebrow as Vaggie came back to his side, having failed to change her girlfriend’s mind about letting Alastor help with the hotel once again. _Whoever this strawberry asshole is, he’s already causing rifts between Charlie and Vaggie. I feel like he’ll end up being more troublesome than me!_

All of a sudden, Alastor twirled his cane around and extended a hand towards the Princess of Hell, humming, “So, it’s a deal then?” resulting in a blast of green magical energy painting the interior of the hotel.

“Nope! No shaking! No deals!” Charlie refused, at least taking her girlfriend up on one of her warnings. The green hue faded away. “As the Princess of Hell and heir to the throne, I hereby order that you help with this hotel - for as long as you desire. Sound fair?”

Rubbing his chin, then vanishing his cane, Alastor replied, “Fair enough!”

“Cool beans,” Charlie sighed, relieved as she believed she’d just dodged a bullet.

As the demon began approaching, Angel Dust slid away from the couch, as did Vaggie, in an attempt to avoid him. Sadly for Vaggie, Alastor got to her first and tauntingly tickled the underside of her chin, causing her to boil with rage. In the

meantime, Angel Dust went to sit down on one of the stools at the concierge. He began to think to himself, wondering how exactly Alastor would go about helping with the Happy Hotel, considering what Vaggie had told him. He turned around on the seat to rest his gaze on Alastor again, then held back his surprise as the demon trotted over to him. A grin drew on his face when he started talking, finding himself entertained by his unique voice because it really sounded like it was coming out of a radio.

“And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?” Alastor asked Angel Dust.

“I can suck your dick.”

The sound of a microphone screeching split the air around Alastor as he replied, “Ha! No.”

“Your loss.”

Clearly disturbed, Alastor left, much to Angel Dust’s glee. _That’s what ya get for getting between my friends, freak,_ he thought. However, confusingly to the spider-like demon, Angel Dust still couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

From there, Alastor went on to invite his acquaintances to the hotel. One of the demons he’d summoned was a tiny cyclops demoness called Niffty and the other was a grumpy cat-like demon called Husk. He’d even added a bar to the hotel to replace the concierge, and Husk was the elected bartender. Alastor even broke into song, which Angel Dust couldn’t refrain from admitting to himself was adorable. But the song had been cut off by the arrival of Sir Pentious, which was surprising to Angel Dust as he’d only just been fighting with him earlier that day. Apparently, Sir Pentious knew Alastor, but the deer-like demon claimed to have not recognised him at all before showing off his powers to the others by defeating the antagonising snake with nothing more than the clench of his hand. Then, as if nothing had happened at all, Alastor offered to make them all jambalaya for dinner and everyone went back into the hotel.

After all that had happened since Alastor arrived at the hotel, Angel Dust had a feeling that the rest of his time as a patient at the Happy Hotel would be beyond entertaining.


	2. Unadulterated Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, an interaction consisting of meaningless bickering, and then Angel Dust has a daunting phone call.

Angel Dust’s POV

Even though Vaggie had refused to eat the jambalaya, Angel Dust had dug in without a moment’s hesitation. He didn’t really care for his wellbeing, so if it was poisoned like Vaggie was insinuating, Angel Dust supposed he’d just have to deal with a stomach ache for a few hours. Luckily, the food hadn’t been poisoned anyway and Angel Dust has to admit that he’d adored every bite. Of course, he wasn’t going to say so out loud. As a matter of fact, he’d ignored Alastor during the entire dinner since he was still unsure of whether or not he could be fully trusted.

It wasn’t that he was worried for his own safety. He was worried for Charlie and Vaggie.

Once he’d finished eating, Angel Dust decided to head upstairs to one of the balconies and lit a cigarette. He inhaled a deep breath of the fumes whilst sitting down on the railing. He knew that if he fell, he’d be fine. He couldn’t die for the second time unless the exterminators got to him anyway. Thoughtfully, Angel Dust lifted his gaze towards Hell’s dark magenta ceiling, beginning to ponder if there was an end to it at all, where the end would hold the entrance to Heaven and in turn the exit from Hell.

_ As if I’d ever get there, _ Angel Dust thought solemnly, flicking his stare down onto the burning end of the cigarette, breathing out and watching the sparks of fire glisten.  _ Val would never let me leave. _ He then winced and reached into one of the pockets of his striped jacket to grab his phone.  _ Speaking of which… _

Unexpectedly, just as Angel Dust managed to pull his phone out of his pocket, a voice that he had yet to completely familiarise himself with caught him off guard. “I don’t believe smoking is permitted in the hotel,” Alastor’s voice chimed  as he strutted towards Angel Dust, who jumped in alarm as he hadn’t even heard him approaching in the first place, almost dropping his phone in the process.

“Fucking shitbags! Did ya have to sneak up on me like that?!” Angel Dust snapped, shooting the demon a cold glare.

“Oh, how entertaining! You almost dropped that irritating, rectangular doohickey!” the deer-like demon cackled without a hint of remorse.

“It’s called a phone, ya old fart,” Angel Dust grumbled, putting out the cigarette and tucking his phone away, not too bothered about checking the messages his boss had sent him as he found himself preoccupied by his suspicion of Alastor. He then decided not to let Alastor break his character and asked, “Do ya need something, Smiles? Or have you come to tell me you’ve changed your mind about my offer?~”.

“Ohoho! Not at all,” Alastor laughed off the discomfort, although he couldn’t stop one of his bottom eyelids from twitching in disgust. “I was just bidding you farewell for the night just like any proper gentleman would do. I must be heading back to my humble home.”

Angel Dust squinted. “Does it look like I give a shit about your manners?”

Alastor squinted back and said, slightly sinisterly, “You really must refrain from the crude language.”

“Make me, bitch,” he snorted tauntingly at Alastor, who at this point was bubbling with rage.

“I was only attempting to be civil with you, Angel,” Alastor sighed after a few moments, letting the red in his face cool down, “but I see that you are just as distrustful of me as Charlie’s partner.”

“Her name’s Vaggie,” Angel Dust muttered, then turned his back on him. “Ya can bet your ass I don’t trust ya. Your good looks aren’t enough to mask the freak you really are inside. From what I’ve heard, you’re the most sinful fucker at this hotel now. But I guess, thanks for taking my place! Ha!” He broke into a fit of jeering cackles. “You’re worse than me, and I’m the biggest, most drugged up, worthless slut you’ll ever meet!”

“Worthless?”

Flinching, Angel Dust was shocked to realise he’d said such a thing about himself out loud. But his shock proved to be too  great and he lost his balance on the railing. A sharp gasp blew from Angel Dust’s mouth as he fell forwards, unfortunately towards the ground rather than the floor of the balcony. But then something wrapped around his waist, preventing him from falling and pulling him backwards so that he could find some footing on the edge of the balcony on the other side of the railing. He’d been saved.

Nervously, Angel Dust glanced down towards his waist, only to find his stomach swarmed with butterflies as he noticed the crimson sleeves of Alastor’s coat hooked around him. Angel Dust realised that Alastor had stopped him from tumbling to the ground below by snatching him up in his arms. He found himself speechless as he gripped onto the railing for extra security with his lower pair of hands whilst his upper pair hovered onto Alastor’s arms, unsure whether to pry off his grip or turn around and hug him to show his gratitude. However, as soon as he touched Alastor, he was hauled over the railing and back onto the balcony before Alastor lunged away from him by a few feet.

Alastor growled threateningly, “Don’t. Touch. Me.”

Bewildered, pushing away the odd feeling in his stomach, Angel Dust blurted out, “You’re the one who threw your arms around me, asshat!”

Irritated by Alastor’s unpredictable nature, Angel Dust stormed off back indoors, ignoring the look of realisation that hit the other demon’s face in response to what he’d pointed out. He eventually made it to his room on the next floor up and slammed the door shut behind himself, locking it with a huff. However, as soon as he was behind the closed door, Angel Dust melted against the wall as his whole face turned red. His heart was pattering wildly in his chest and he held his hands over his chest, unfamiliar with the strange sensation.

_ He saved me. He actually saved me. Why would he do that? Literally no one would ever do that for a slut like me! _

Then, recalling what Alastor had said afterwards, Angel Dust forced the colour in his face to fade and frowned. He shook his head to himself and switched on the lampshade beside his bed, which had a hot pink duvet and a magenta canopy. Sighing, Angel Dust then kicked off his boots, making sure not to dare to look at his feet, and sat on the edge of his bed.

_ Whatever. He probably only did it to appease Charlie so that she trusts him more. If she found out that he’d just let me fall, she’d kick him out instantly and his plan - whatever it is - will be ruined. _

An affectionate nuzzle against his leg brought Angel Dust out of his contemplation and he smiled at the sight of a sleepy piglet looking up at him with a twinge of worry in its eyes. Bending forwards, Angel Dust encased the piglet within his four arms and lifted him onto his lap, holding him close as if he were his own child.

“You didn’t have to stay up waiting for me, Fat Nuggets,” Angel Dust murmured sweetly, kissing the top of the piglet’s head. He was glad to see him though and was thankful for his comforting snorts. “It’s okay. Daddy’s fine. Just a rough day.” Fat Nuggets tilted his head and Angel Dust heaved a reminiscent breath. “Some asshole snatched my drugs, and then I helped Cherri out with a turf war against this weird snake guy. Vaggie and Charlie got upset with me cuz that apparently ruined their interview to advertise the hotel. And then, the ‘Radio Demon’ - as Vaggie calls him - showed up. He’s a real piece of work.” Squinting, Fat Nuggets didn’t seem to believe Angel Dust’s claim, which made him wince. “What? He is! You’ll see that for yourself soon enough, I betcha.”

With one last snort, Fat Nuggets climbed out of Angel Dust’s arms and made his way over to his own bed, which would normally be used for dogs, and fell asleep with the reassurance of knowing that Angel Dust was back safe. Smiling because of how sassy Fat Nuggets seemed to be that evening, Angel Dust giggled to himself and rolled his eyes, uttering a goodnight in turn and changing into his pyjamas. His pyjamas consisted of a pale pink tank top and some long bottoms that had a galaxy sewn on them.

As he hung up his jacket, Angel Dust pulled out his phone again and opened his messages. Fear jolted through him as he noticed all the messages Valentino had left him, ordering for him to answer and questioning what he was doing. The last message Valentino had sent told Angel Dust to call him before the end of the day or he would come looking for him himself. So, shuddering a little bit, Angel Dust called him, and Valentino answered almost immediately.

“H-Hey, Val-”

“Angel Cakes~, have you been avoiding me? How naughty of you~,” Valentino muttered, his tone seductive although it was underlined with displeasure. “You better have a good reason for not returning my texts or calls, or you can kiss your little ounce of freedom at this ‘Happy Hotel’ goodbye~.”

Angel Dust put on a brave face and laughed, “Avoiding ya? Of course not, Daddy~! I’ve just been distracted by the hotel’s handsome new guest, and I think you’ll be interested in who that is.”

“Oh? Do tell~,” Valentino responded.

“His name’s Alastor. Also known as-”

“The Radio Demon is at the hotel?  Well, this is an interesting turn of events~, ” Valentino purred, his voice growing more baleful with every word. “Come to the studio tomorrow night, Angel Cakes. We must discuss this new…  _ state of affair _ .”

“O-Okay. Goodnight-”

The call ended.

Anxiety filled Angel Dust to the brim. After switching off the light, he crawled into his bed, hiding under the duvet as if to escape the overwhelming dread that gnawed at his chest. Even so, there was no way Angel Dust was going to manage to fall asleep that night. He was far too afraid of whatever it was his boss was planning next for him, and he knew for a fact that it had to do with Alastor, another demon who was just as feared as - if not, more feared than - Valentino.


End file.
